Foresight
by KibaSin
Summary: The veil on her future has been lifted, but Higurashi Kagome was never one to simply follow the path gifted to her by foresight. Draco Malfoy x Higurashi Kagome; drabble series
1. One

_**Foresight**_

**By: **Kiba/KibaSin

**Summary:** The veil on her future has been lifted, but Higurashi Kagome was never one to simply follow the path gifted to her by foresight. [Draco Malfoy x Higurashi Kagome; drabble series]

**Disclaimer: **I do not hold ownership to either of the works contributing to the construction of this fan fiction. _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted by J. K. Rowling, while _Inuyasha_ is copyrighted by Takahashi Rumiko.

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Rating:** M

* * *

_December 25th, 2012:_ As this story was in such a huge demand within my collection of short HP x IY drabbles, I decided that it was best to create a personal story for it once the second half began to expand to the point I felt it deserved its own special place within my documents. Therefore, as a Christmas present this year, I give to you: _Foresight_.

* * *

**One**

Luna Lovegood leaned into the crystal ball once more, attempting to see something that would be worthy of the unseen. Her large, unblinking eyes stared and stared, before she finally giggled and turned to her Gryffindor partner. "Divination is such an interesting subject," she said, "and, _yet_, it appears that Professor Trelawney is right."

"Right about what, Luna?" Higurashi Kagome asked, curious.

"I do not have the gift of _foresight_," Luna stated matter-of-factly. "It's only a minor discovery, though I had suspected such. Not many are gifted with such power that they can defy the fabric of time itself and see the future."

"Oh, I don't know, Luna," the Gryffindor girl smiled. "I think you'd be pretty good at it if you continued to try."

The Ravenclaw blinked lightly at her, before she smiled brightly. "Oh no," she sighed dreamily, "I don't believe so. People like you and Professor Trelawney are very hard to come by. It's a gift that you have to be born with, not something that you can merely learn in a classroom. Reading tealeaves and predicting the future is simple, but actual _foresight_ is something you are blessed with."

Kagome flushed somewhat under the Ravenclaw's smile.

"Tell me, Kagome," Luna asked suddenly, "what is it that _you_ see in the ball?"

Used to the attention, the Gryffindor merely shifted on her plush pillow and gazed deeply into the crystal ball sitting innocently on the table. "Oh," she leaned her head into her hand, "I don't know." The mist shifted somewhat, splitting down the middle, and she felt the usual drowsiness and drooped her eyelids as the light flashed in her gaze. "It's so _bright_."

Professor Trelawney paused in her lecture toward another student, watching her favorite student lean into her crystal ball suddenly. "Oh my," she muttered.

"_Who is that?_" Her voice was distant, broken, as the future began to open up before her eyes. "_Is that me?_"

Luna stared, fascinated.

Cradling the ball between her hands, Kagome sighed with pleasure when she realized that her future looked beautiful. It was colorful and bright, swirling around her and filling her with the happiness that her future self seemed to possess. And then, _oh then_, a smile touched her face when she watched herself turn with a smile and leaned up to accept the light caress of lips that she was rewarded with.

Floating in her slight delirium, the Gryffindor girl felt herself subconsciously pull the veil on the vision she was gifted with. Her curiosity was great, _wanting_, and she wanted to know the name and face of the person that could make her future feel so amazing. And, while it was slow, she glanced up finally when the future finally decided to show her, her future with—

_Draco Malfoy!_

Luna flinched, as her Gryffindor partner suddenly flung the crystal ball away from her with a shriek. She reached out for her, watching the girl come back to herself with wild, frantic eyes. "Kagome?" she asked lightly. "Are you all right?"

"Professor Trelawney!" Kagome nearly yelled, panting heavily. "Professor Trelawney, tell me that it's _not_ true!"

Professor Trelawney blinked owlishly, as she said simply, "The gift of _foresight_ shows us what will be, Kagome. It is not the same as a prediction, for there are not two sides to the coin. I'm sure that whatever you saw is not truly so horrible that—!"

"_NO!_" Higurashi Kagome yelled, and quickly ran from the classroom.


	2. Two

**Two**

There was _no_ possible way!

Higurashi Kagome shook her head violently, as she stormed further away from the Divination tower. Her blue eyes closed in anger, as she attempted to rid herself of the horrible sight of her lips anywhere near that Slytherin _prat_. The mere thought of it was _ridiculous_!

The crystal ball _had_ to be lying to her!

"Malfoy?" she muttered angrily. "_Malfoy?_"

The only time she had even had a somewhat pleasant experience with the self-proclaimed Slytherin Prince was when she first met him. His attention had been solely focused on Harry Potter, making every attempt to cut him down and make fun of him. And then, in an instant, after she chose to step forward and tell him exactly what she thought of his attitude, he made it his life's mission to make her existence a nightmare.

Therefore, there was absolutely _no_ possible way for the future she saw to hold true!

"Two sides of a coin," she said, nodding to herself. "Maybe what I saw _wasn't_ the future, so there would still be the second side. The side where I—! _Ofh!_"

Having instinctively grabbed onto the object that forced her sudden stop, the Gryffindor girl glanced up after she regained her footing. Her eyes immediately narrowed upon noticing the green tint to the robes within her hand, and she snatched her hand back as if she had been burned. And then, looking a bit higher— "_Malfoy!_"

It seemed that fate itself _hated_ her.

The Slytherin prefect sneered down at her, saying, "What are you doing wandering the halls, Higurashi? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I don't think Professor Trelawney is too upset about me having to use the washroom, Malfoy," she hissed. The lie came to her easily, knowing that the fifth year student could easily give her detention if he found out she had fled her classroom without Professor Trelawney's permission. "I am her _favorite_ student, after all."

"Oh, _yes_," he snorted, "the little Divination _specialist_."

Her face flushed with anger, as she glared at him.

"_But_," Draco Malfoy smirked, "I was unaware that anyone would need to come quite this far to use the washroom, Higurashi. From the Divination tower, no less. If I didn't know any better, I would say you're _lying_ to me."

The Gryffindor girl took a step back, though she knew that he had caught her. Professor Trelawney may have pleaded her case, but unfortunately she _had_ wandered a bit too far from the Divination tower for that excuse to be liable. "And," she snapped, "what's your _point_?"

"My _point_," he replied, "is that you now have detention. Professor McGonagall will just _love_ to hear about how you not only were skipping Divination class, but tried to lie your way out of it."

She hissed, attempting to snatch her hand back when he grabbed onto her wrist to begin hauling her toward the Transfiguration floor. "Let me go!" she shouted into the empty corridor. "Let me go! I can walk there by _myself_, thank you very much!"

The Slytherin boy merely glanced down at her from over his nose. His sneer returned to his face full heartedly, as she began digging her feet in and trying to stop him from pulling her along. "If you try to run away," he threw down her wrist, "I'll inform Professor McGonagall and make sure you have detention with Professor Snape for the rest of the school year."

"Yes, _your highness_," she spat.


	3. Three

**Three**

"What do you think of Professor Firenze, Kagome?" Luna Lovegood sighed dreamily, looking up toward the enchanted ceiling in the Great Hall. "Isn't it fascinating to have a centaur so knowledgeable about the movement of the planets and future? Professor Trelawney always talked about such minor subjects, but Professor Firenze has such a vast knowledge on the universe."

The Gryffindor glanced at her Ravenclaw friend, as she replied, "Well, Professor Firenze _has_ made the year pretty interesting so far. I still feel sorry for Professor Trelawney, though. Professor Umbridge _really_ had no right to decide who could stay inside Hogwarts."

Luna nodded sadly, saying, "Yes. Professor Trelawney was so very upset."

"I'm glad that Professor Dumbledore allowed her to remain in Hogwarts." Higurashi Kagome smiled mostly to herself, as she thought of the owl-like woman and her enormous spectacles. Quietly, she added, "I'm actually thinking about visiting her office sometime later this evening if I can convince Harry to let me borrow his invisibility cloak."

Luna giggled in response, knowing that her Gryffindor friend was rather known for her recklessness. "But," she reminded her, "wandering the halls at night is forbidden."

The Gryffindor smiled in return, saying, "Ah, but it's only forbidden if you're _caught_."

"Another hobby of yours, Higurashi?"

Luna blinked, watching as Kagome stiffened considerably at the sound of the boy's voice. She, however, smiled somewhat as she looked upon the Slytherin Prince standing nearby. "Hello, Malfoy, she said. "How have your prefect duties been? Padma has recently told me that she has had the unfortunate pleasure of having to find quite a few items taken by Nargles."

Draco Malfoy did not so much as gift the Ravenclaw with an odd glance, as he sneered down at the Gryffindor seated next to her. "What's the matter, Higurashi?" he asked. "Did Gryffindor finally realize that you're a squib? Force you to sit at the Ravenclaw table?"

Her face flushing slightly, Kagome huffed at the Slytherin. Then, she snapped, "For your information, _Malfoy_, I was having a rather pleasant time with my friend before _you_ came along."

"Ah, _yes_, I'm certain that you were having a marvelous time with," Draco paused for a moment, smirking darkly, "_Loony_, was it?"

"Her name is _Luna_," Kagome growled.

"No," Draco replied. He shook his head lightly, and allowed himself a moment to look somewhat inquisitive on the subject. Then, he continued, "I do believe you're mistaken, Higurashi. Her name is Loony from what I understand."

The Gryffindor girl was suddenly on her feet, as she snarled, "You know _damn_ well that her name is Luna, you insufferable prat!"

"Detention," he stated simply.

"W-_what_?"

"Tonight," he continued after a moment, smirking wider, "at nine o'clock."

"On _what_ grounds?" Kagome spat. She could _not_ believe the nerve of him!

"Insulting another student," he replied. "A prefect, no less, in the Great Hall. Honestly, Higurashi, there are _much_ better ways to get your point across than immediately insulting another person as if you're _better_ than them."

Luna blinked curiously, as the Slytherin boy finally turned on his heel and walked away with the same smirk plastered across his lips. Then, turning her attention to Kagome, she said, "Did you know that some boys like to pick on and tease girls that they like?"

Kagome sputtered wildly, as she turned toward her Ravenclaw friend. The day in the Divination tower a few weeks prior immediately rushed back to her, and she felt her entire face turn white with the very thought. "No!" she gulped. "Just what are you trying to insinuate, Luna?"

"Oh," Luna turned her head, gazing off into the distance for a moment. A smile touched her face, as she finally said, "It's nothing really. I merely heard the saying quite some time ago from Lavender, and thought that it might explain why he only chooses to torment you every day."

"That is _ridiculous,_" Kagome said.

Noticing the way the Gryffindor glanced away from her with that familiar glazed look in her eye, Luna smiled a little more. It was obvious that her friend had no desire to divulge in whatever she had seen in the moment she lifted the veil. So, she simply said, "Of course it is."


	4. Four

**Four**

The Gryffindor girl spun rapidly on her foot, her eyes filled with venom. Her tangled mess that she called a hair-do swirled around her alongside her robe, as she began to growl surprisingly well. "And, to _what_ do I owe the pleasure, Malfoy?" she asked.

Pansy Parkinson sneered, as she snapped, "Don't _you_ talk to him like that, half-blood! We're not only prefects, but we're _also_ a part of Headmistress Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad! So, since we're being ever so _nice_ to you, you're going to tell us a little bit about that Army you had all formed!"

"And _what_ makes you think that I'll tell you anything about _that_, Parkinson?" Kagome huffed.

"We've been given _special_ permission by the Headmistress to bring anyone and everyone that was seen in the Room of Requirement for questioning. But," Pansy snickered slightly, glancing at her counterpart, "if you do as I say, I don't think there'll be the need for us to hex you until you have to be dragged there. Do you understand, or am I speaking too fast for you?"

Draco blinked, glancing at his fellow Slytherin from the corner of his eye. While it was very slight, he recognized the difference in her tone and knew instantly that he did _not_ like it. "Pansy," he said, "Professor Umbridge will _not_ be pleased if you bring in another student that needs to be sent to the Infirmary instead."

The girl huffed slightly, pouting as she said, "But, Drakie-_poo_!"

"Don't call me that," he snapped back. His attention was immediately pulled away, however, when he noticed that the Gryffindor had returned her glare upon his person full force. A light smirk crossed his face upon noticing the red tint to her cheeks, but it quickly shook itself away when he spoke. "Now, Higurashi, while it would be my _pleasure_ to carry you there—"

"Ah, how _cute_, you want to _carry_ me?"

Pansy sneered at the Gryffindor girl's audacity.

"—after making certain you're immobile," he nearly rolled his eyes at her childish head bob, "I'm certain that _you_ wouldn't wish to get Trelawney in anymore trouble, now would you?"

Kagome's deep blue eyes narrowed.

"Dumbledore isn't around to protect your _favorite_ Professor anymore," he reminded her. "Professor Umbridge absolutely hates her and her ridiculous claims that she has any form of _foresight_, and I'm certain that she is more than capable of removing her from the castle now that she is Headmistress. Would you _really_ risk that because you refused to come _quietly_?"

The Gryffindor moved suddenly, coming toe-to-toe with the Slytherin boy. Her head tilted back, allowing her to glare up into his gray eyes with the height difference. Her face flushed, she poked a straightened index finger into his chest firmly. Then, making sure to jab the finger again, she said, "Don't you _dare_ talk about Professor Trelawney that way."

"You dirty little half-blood!" Pansy shrieked. Her wand was immediately in her hand, as she pointed it toward the other girl. "You have _no_ right to touch Draco like that!"

The Higurashi girl was startled, however, when the Slytherin Prince reached up to twirl a strand of her hair between his fingers. His smirk was familiar, forcing her eyes to cloud slightly with _foresight_, but she quickly shook away the feeling of the inevitable. "Don't touch me," she growled, swiping his hand away.

Draco simply ignored her, smirking at the flush that colored her cheeks. If she had been a Slytherin, he _may_ have admitted that she was rather pretty on the eyes. "Well," he asked her, "would you?"

Pansy stiffened, confused and uncertain about the exchange between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Her wand lowered a little, as she angrily switched between the two of them with her eyes. The girl had always been off-limits, deemed as Draco's personal person-to-torment, and only ever thoroughly riled up when the Malfoy heir was concerned. But, as far as she knew, Draco had _never_ acted this way with the Gryffindor.

"Of course _not_," Kagome huffed. She looked away from him, knowing that _this_ time he had won the battle. Professor Trelawney had been distraught when Professor Umbridge had attempted to remove her from Hogwarts, and she could only imagine how her mental state would handle being taken from her home. "Unlike you and your Slytherin brood, I'm not cruel."

"Excellent," Draco said, spinning on his foot. "This way then, Higurashi."

Pansy stayed back for a moment, allowing her grip to tighten on her wand at the sight of the tiny Gryffindor falling into step behind the Malfoy heir. Her lip lifted into a snarl, displeased with the familiarity and disrespect that the Gryffindor showed at every turn. If she had anything to say about it, she _would_ hex the girl the next time she—

"Pansy, are you _coming_?" Draco called.

"Yes, of course!" she nodded.


	5. Five

**Five**

She took another step back, her eyes filled with fire, and bumped up against the wall. Her lip lifted out of sheer habit, while her face turned a lovely shade of red in her sudden anger. "I'm sure Professor Umbridge is extremely pleased with the fact that you find it in yourself to harass other students on a daily basis," she spat.

His wand tipped to the side, knowing that she was trapped. It was forbidden to use magic outside of the classroom, and he doubted that the Gryffindor wanted another detention with the Headmistress. Not after the Blood Quill incident.

As he took another step forward, Kagome tried to push herself further into the wall. It would make her day if she somehow bumped into a forbidden passage, opening it with a stone on the wall behind her, but she _knew_ that that was very unlikely. "I'll hex you if you come any closer!" she warned him.

The Malfoy heir merely snorted, and said, "Empty threats won't save you."

Glaring at the Slytherin git, she merely replied, "Don't you know about Educational Decree Number Thirty-Seven?" Her eyes flickered to his hidden hand, wondering what he was hiding in his pocket. "All boys must keep their hands in plain sight at all times."

Draco Malfoy smirked slightly, pulling his other hand from his pocket. Then, taking another step forward so that he was toe-to-to with the Gryffindor girl, he placed it onto the wall at her back. "Is that _better_ for you?" he asked.

The Higurashi girl allowed her eyes to widen at the action, realizing that there was barely any room between the two of them. Her face flushed a little more for other reasons, as she sputtered, "W-what are you _doing_?"

Watching her glance away from him, Draco quickly placed his other hand near her face and forced her to look back up at him. He smirked darkly down at her, knowing that the tiny fourth year had little hope against his advance. "What is it _you_ think I'm doing?" he finally asked her.

Her eyes clouded, lifting her into a familiar state of delirium underneath his stare, and she silently cursed her ability of _foresight_. It was simply ridiculous! Her future could _not_ revolve around the bloody Slytherin Prince that had, for some reason, decided to— "G-get away from m-me."

He, however, did not move an inch.

Her vision distant, Kagome felt compelled beneath the harsh reality of the future. The future she remembered had been so comfortably warm and bright, unlike anything she would expect when it came to the Slytherin prat, and she could not deny that it had been a wonderful experience. "_Draco_," she whispered his name.

Draco's eyes widened, as the Gryffindor girl pushed up against him. Her lips were gentle and soft, barely caressing his own, and he wondered for a moment if she was in the correct state of mind. "Higurashi?" he said just as quietly.

Snapped back to reality in an instant, Kagome turned an even darker shade of red. "I, _uh_, I," she could not find the words. So, instead, letting out a tiny noise of distress, Kagome pushed heavily on the Slytherin boy and forced him away from her person. And while she wondered if he moved so easily because of shock or disgust, she quickly raced down the corridor and away from him.

The Malfoy heir frowned, watching her run, and allowed himself a moment to touch his violated mouth. He had felt a tiny spark of something, and he was not entirely certain if he could be concerned or not. "_Tsk_."


	6. Six

**Six**

Once again, she wanted to slam her head into the wood of the Gryffindor table. Her eyes flickered, glancing toward the Slytherin table across the way, and she was pleased to note that Draco Malfoy had yet to show his face amongst the masses. "This is so _stupid_," she muttered to herself. "Why did this happen to _me_?"

Harry Potter glanced up, solemn, as he asked, "What happened with _you_?"

Blinking lightly at the aggressive tone, Higurashi Kagome wondered once again what had happened to Harry Potter to make him suddenly become so forlorn and angry. She frowned lightly, as she snapped, "That's really none of _your_ business." Then, turning her head away when Harry's female friend, Hermione Granger, patted her shoulder, she added, "I was talking to _myself_, thank you very much. Not you."

"Don't take him so seriously, Kagome," Hermione sighed. "He doesn't mean it."

Harry simply looked away, frowning deeply.

"_Hmph_," the fourth year huffed. Her hand reached out, taking hold of her goblet, and she brought it easily to her lips. Tipping the cool liquid back into her mouth, she found herself fascinated suddenly with the ripples within the dark liquid. Her eyes clouded over, visions flashing within the goblet, and she felt her face flush heavily.

"_Eh?_" Ronald Weasley leaned into Hermione, asking, "What's up with her?"

"Don't you _know_?" Hermione whispered back angrily. "Kagome has a _true_ form of _foresight_. She can see the future whenever it chooses to reveal itself to her. And, unlike Professor Trelawney, she doesn't go around telling _everyone_ about it."

"Okay, okay," Ron waved his hand in defense.

The table was surprised, however, when the Higurashi girl suddenly stood and threw her goblet against the wall behind her. The liquid splattered, bleeding down the stone, and attracted even the attention of the Professors sitting at the front of the Great Hall. Her entire body shook lightly, before she spun on her foot and stomped heavily away from the Gryffindor table.

Harry glanced up, watching her, and narrowed his eyes slightly when he realized that Draco Malfoy had chosen that moment to enter for dinner. The Slytherin git looked a bit worn, most likely from the fact that his father had been sent to Azkaban, but he paused when the Gryffindor girl neared him. He went to stand when Kagome stopped, staring at the Malfoy heir, but felt himself pushed back down by Hermione.

Staring, his eyes mere slits, he saw the way Kagome took a single step back and then made a run for it. She barely brushed up against the Slytherin boy, his shoulder moving with the shove, and then disappeared from sight in her flight.

Then, just as quickly as he appeared, Draco Malfoy disappeared out into the corridor once more. Most likely, as was Harry's guess, to torment the Gryffindor girl's mind to drive away the thought that his father would not be there to greet him once he stepped off the Hogwarts Express.

Hermione pursued her lips, saying, "There's something _odd_ going on between the two of them lately. I've noticed that he's not really bothering her that much lately, and, I don't know, but it's almost like Kagome's been _trying_ to avoid him."

"That girl _trying_ to avoid Malfoy?" Ron laughed, despite the tension in the air. "Hermione, you're _crazy_! Kagome is the _last_ person I would ever expect to avoid that git. She'd rather try to bite his head off."

"No," Harry mumbled. There was deep seeded venom in his voice, as he found himself upset with the belief that Hermione was right on this situation. "There _is_ something odd going on between them."

"Well, whatever it is," Ron said, pushing his food around, "I'm pretty sure she's still more likely to hex him. I mean hell, it's not like she's going to go around _snogging_ that bloody bastard."


	7. Interlude

**Interlude**

The kitchen table was littered with homework, as the young Gryffindor bit her lip. There was no end to her summer work, it seemed, and she knew that her mother was not going to be happy if she did not finish it. But, how in the _world_ could she focus on homework when her mother was fluttering around in an attempt to lift each and every protection charm she could think of in order to protect them?

"Now, Kagome," her mother noticed her look once more. Her smile was warm and comforting, despite her worry brought on by the reappearance of the Dark Lord. "You know that you need to finish that school work before your term begins."

"I can _help,"_ she sighed.

_"Oh,"_ her mother sighed back at her. "There's really nothing to be worried about, darling. You should know that more than anyone, Kagome. You've been given a very special gift, after all, and I'm certain that you'd know long before if something were going to happen. It was in your father's blood, and I know that he's watching over us."

Higurashi Kagome frowned a little, as she looked beyond her mother toward the window being pelted with a thick coat of rainwater. The familiar sensation of the future began to wash over her beneath her mother's watch, but she quickly shook it away before it could truly take hold. "I don't _know."_

"You _will_ know."

Her mother's certainty did little to comfort her, however.

The older woman gave her daughter a knowing look. There was very little that managed to pass her by when it came to her children, and she knew that there was something that her daughter had seen that bothered her. "You just need to focus on your homework for now, Kagome. Souta and I will be fine while you're away at Hogwarts, so there's no reason for you to worry so much."

"Mom…?"

"Yes?"

"What if—" Kagome swallowed, "—the future I see is always the same? But it's so _ridiculous_ that it can't be true? Professor Trelawney told me that foresight is the most absolute truth we have in this world, and the more constant the vision, the more likely the outcome. _But—!"_

"Kagome," her mother laughed lightly, "I'm sure that whatever you saw is not nearly as ridiculous as you believe it is. What is it that you were gifted with in your vision?"

Her face flushing with color, she said, "Its _ridiculous,_ mom!"

Her mother gave her a very wise look, as she stated, "There are times when you try to run so far away from your future that you actually end up running straight into it. Your father told me that a long time ago when we were attending Hogwarts together."

The Gryffindor girl huffed, saying, "_As if!_"

Patting her stubborn daughter's head, she told her, "Finish your homework."

"_Fine!_" Her grip tightened on her quill, as she huffed underneath her breath at the _stupidity_ of the entire situation. Her mother was right, of course. But, honestly, she was not running from anything in the first place!

There was absolutely no way she was going to spend her future with that _git._


	8. Seven

**Seven**

"Do you suppose that we'll have Divination together again this year?" Luna Lovegood sighed happily at the thought. Her large eyes stared at her Gryffindor friend, waiting for an answer, and smiled slightly when she realized that the movement of the Hogwarts Express was once again causing her to drift into sleep. "Kagome?"

Blinking away the familiar warmth that filled her dreams throughout the summer, Higurashi Kagome frowned somewhat at Luna's question. The drowsiness she associated with _foresight_ slowly began to fade the more she blinked. Her frown quickly turned to a scowl, however, when she realized that she was once again allowing herself to slip away into the bright future that was _ridiculous_ to begin with. "_Hm_?" she asked.

"Do you think we'll have Divination together this year?" Luna asked again. "I had heard that Professor Dumbledore is going to allow Professor Firenze to continue teaching a few classes this year alongside Professor Trelawney."

"I'm certain we'll be stuck together like always, Luna," Kagome chuckled.

Luna merely stared back, before she finally nodded at the assumption. The Gryffindor girl did have a point, after all. The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw fifth year class had been together each and every year thus far, so it would make sense that the tradition would continue on until seventh year. "You're probably right."

Rubbing lightly at her eye, Kagome glanced out the window to the ever-changing landscape. Her mind was muddled and distant, as she once again tried to convince herself that her life did _not_ revolve around Draco Malfoy. The boy was an absolute _git_, after all.

"You have that look on your face," Luna stated matter-of-factly.

"_Huh?_" Kagome asked. "What look?"

"That look you get whenever you're thinking of Malfoy," Luna said. She would never admit to her Gryffindor friend that that very look that once held so much venom had morphed into some type of longing. That whatever she was keeping to herself was slowly changing her point of view. "As if you want to strangle the life out of someone."

Slightly red in the cheeks, Kagome huffed.

"What did you see last year in Professor Trelawney's class, Kagome?"

Knowing the exact moment the Ravenclaw girl was talking about, Kagome turned her head back toward the window. "It was _nothing_ of importance." And it was _not_, she was certain. She would _not_ end up with Draco Malfoy, and if, on the off chance fate decided to play another trick on her, she most certainly would _not_ be happy if she did.

A sigh almost escaped the inquisitive Ravenclaw. She decided it best not push the subject, as she began to fiddle with the wand tucked neatly behind her ear. She would get the answer eventually. "Do you know why Professor Slughorn wanted you to meet him in his compartment?"

Smiling somewhat, Kagome replied, "You're just full of questions today, aren't you?"

Luna merely smiled back.

With a wave of her hand, the Gryffindor replied, "It's _stupid_, really. My mom was telling me all about it when she found out that Professor Dumbledore had decided to hire him back. Apparently he has something called the Slug Club, and he likes to gather a bunch of talented or well-known witches and wizards together so he can benefit from them when they're out of Hogwarts."

"_Oh?_" Luna blinked several times at the knowledge.

"My dad was apparently in it when he was little," Kagome chuckled. "My mom said he used to invite her to Professor Slughorn's parties all the time once they got older and started dating. Said it was weirdest thing, since no one could understand why a Hufflepuff was dating a Slytherin."

Her brow lifted somewhat, exaggerating her already surprised expression, as Luna asked, "Your father was a Slytherin?"

"Yeah," Kagome blinked. "I never told you?" When her friend shook her head, she continued, saying, "My mom always says she's surprised that I got put into Gryffindor so easily, but that my father would probably laugh and say it's because Slytherin and Gryffindor are supposed to be two sides of the same coin. But, to be honest, I'm _really_ glad I wasn't put in with that lousy bunch. I'd have to deal with people like _Malfoy_ all day."

Luna could merely nod, wondering.


	9. Eight

**Eight**

Blinking rapidly, the young Gryffindor girl dropped her hand once she realized that Luna Lovegood had already walked quite a distance from her by the time she snapped out of her daze. A frown quickly marred her pretty features, as she released a short-tempered huff. "This is getting _absolutely_ ridiculous."

Turning her back to the departing Ravenclaw, Kagome began her journey toward where she knew the carriages to be. It was only a short walk once off the Hogwarts Express, but the cooling September air bit into her flesh once she finally stepped from the steam engine. A light shiver crept along her skin, and immediately her vision split for a brief second.

Her head snapped to one side, and there he stood.

Draco Malfoy.

Except, there was something _odd_ this year. The Gryffindor could not say for certain, but she was positive that there was a slight limp in his step. His once pristine appearance looked worn down, as if someone had forgotten to cast an anti-wrinkle spell on his robe. And, as he neared, she could have sworn—

Was that _dirt_ on his cheek?

The shock lasted for only a moment or two, but it was enough for the sixth year Slytherin to bump her shoulder slightly when he walked by. She turned quickly with the harsh knock, putting on her best Gryffindor scowl, and decided that despite his obvious disheveled appearance, he was still in need of a good tongue-lashing. "You insufferable _git_!" she called after him.

He turned so suddenly that she was surprised his heel did not catch on fire.

Her next insult died in her mouth, as she felt her cheeks heat beneath his sudden stare. There was some type of fiery passion burning behind those gray orbs, and the Gryffindor girl was positive she had never witnessed anything quite like it. For a moment it was as if she was mesmerized, trapped within his gaze, and then, it was over.

The Malfoy boy merely turned and limped away.

Higurashi Kagome blinked rapidly, feeling several people push her forward slightly in an attempt to get to the awaiting carriages. Had she just experienced another vision of _foresight_, or had Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince, actually caused her heart to skip a single beat?


	10. Nine

**Nine**

Her head swiveled around once more, and a soft scowl marred her pretty features when she realized that Pansy Parkinson had _casually_ tossed another crumpled piece of paper at the back of her head. The Slytherin girl's large smirk and giggling posse was enough to tell her that much. Her hand quickly turned into a fist, as she came to the conclusion that the library was not the best place to study at the moment.

Snapping her book shut, the fifth year Gryffindor shoved it into her bag and promptly stood from her seat. She sighed lightly at the look Madam Pince cast toward her at the noise, before making her way into the bookshelves. The quick-footed flight was second nature to her now, after five long years of staying just one step ahead of her Slytherin pursuer.

Pansy's chair made a loud screeching sound when it was pushed back.

The Gryffindor quickly turned down her heel, dodging her way into the _E_ section between two young Hufflepuff students attempting to find an elusive book there. She gave them a quick smile, her feet nearly gliding across the library floor, and successfully ducked out of the section before Pansy and her posse checked it. She quickly glanced down the _D_ section to make certain Pansy had not stationed a girl there, before continuing her advance toward the library entrance.

Higurashi Kagome caught the eye of Hermione Granger on her way out, and smiled a little more when the other Gryffindor sniffled a giggle behind her book. There was little doubt, if the slam in the back of the library was any indication, that Pansy had made certain to check the back exit after their last game of cat and mouse. And from the fire behind Madam Pince's eyes, she was _not_ pleased with the noise.

Quietly, she slipped out of the library.

Her mission, after all, had been successful, since she knew that Madam Pince would hunt down the Slytherin Princess and her posse. The witch detested such noise in _her_ library, and was as familiar with the game of cat and mouse as anyone.

Kagome sighed at the memory of the scowling woman giving her detention in her second year for _shuffling_ her feet in one of her first attempts at escaping another Slytherin in such a fashion. Her lip quickly turned downward, as her vision began to cloud slightly at the thought of _him_. She shook away the seemingly endless lifting of the veil, and decided instead to ponder why Pansy Parkinson had taken such an interest in attempting to hex her recently.

Her eyes narrowed. For as long as she could remember, the Slytherin had never truly done more than point her wand in her direction and spit empty threats. So, why— "_Ofh_!"

Her hand reached out, fisting immediately into the robes of the student she had foolishly run into. An odd sense of déjà vu swept through her body, as she made a quick effort to fix her footing before taking a quick glance up. Kagome froze at the green tint to the fabric clutched between her fingers, and she feared that—

"It would seem you are taking every opportunity to run into me, Higurashi."

Snatching her hand back, she hissed, "_Malfoy._"

Draco Malfoy did not make an effort to sneer at her, and knew he surprised her when he grabbed her fisted hand to pull her toward him. He stared down into her widened eyes, and finally his tired smirk creased his lips when he realized her face was beginning to flush. "Is something _wrong_?"

"_Let go of me_," her hiss was low. Her heart thumped loudly within her chest, however, when she noticed the fire burning within his gaze. She pulled on her hand slightly, as the familiar sensation from the previous year began to overwhelm her body and soul.

The future she _knew _was so bright and wondrous. She just _wanted_—

"She told you to let go of her, _Malfoy_."

Draco's head turned to the side at the voice, as he growled, "_Potter_."

Reality swept back into focus at Harry's interference, and Kagome felt her face darken a bit more when she noticed that she had practically pressed herself up into the Slytherin's broad chest. She nearly stumped backwards, sputtering, and was not all that surprised that the boy let her escape so easily. "I—I—" the words stuck in her throat.

Harry's voice was nearly lethal, as he spat, "_Leave._"

Anger beginning to surface, Kagome snapped, "Don't you tell me what to do, Harry Potter!" She frowned heavily at the other Gryffindor, and huffed at the darkened look he shot in her direction. She did not really care what had happened to him the previous year, but he had _no right_ ordering her around as if he were her _father_! "You think that just because you're the Boy-Who-Lived that you can tell everyone what to do!"

"_Shut up!_" Harry snapped back. "I wasn't the one about to swap saliva with _Draco Malfoy_! You think that no one has noticed how you follow him with your eyes, or how you've suddenly decided to play nice! He's a _Death Eater_, or don't you understand that?! Why does no one _listen_ to me?"

Higurashi Kagome did not notice the Slytherin Prince slip away silently, as she took a threatening step toward her fellow Gryffindor. Her hand flew immediately, striking him across the cheek, as she said, "Don't you _dare_ think you know what I was _about_ to do! And, for your information, Harry, I was about to push that _git_ onto the floor before you decided to play the hero!"

The lie slipped so easily from her lips, she did not even realize she had said it.


	11. Ten

**Ten**

"Oh _dear_," Luna blinked several times. Her eyes were huge, as she stared and stared into the crystal ball set before her in an attempt to see what it was that Professor Firenze had seen. After a few moments, however, she finally said, "_Hm_, it would appear that my future is dark and bleak. Nothing too exciting to be seen."

"_Oh?_" Kagome giggled, glancing down into the crystal ball from over Luna's shoulder. "I would imagine that if your future was dark and bleak that that would mean that you're not going to have a very good time within the next few years, Luna. Maybe you saw it wrong? I'm sure that it's all bright and cheerful in there."

"_Mm_," Luna hummed. "No. If anything I would say that it is probably going to be dreadful; especially with the Exploding Snabberwitches beginning to act up this year. My father and I are certain that they're beginning to invade the Black Lake, and while it might be a little difficult, I'm certain that I can convince a mermaid or two to look for them."

Lifting an eyebrow, the Gryffindor decided not to question her Ravenclaw friend's ever growing list of hidden creatures she believed in. "Yes, I'm sure that'll be… _um_," she paused for a moment, "quite an interesting adventure for you."

"Oh, certainly!" Luna smiled dreamily.

Gifting her friend with a soft smile, Higurashi Kagome glanced down toward the crystal ball that the Ravenclaw had been so transfixed upon. Her lip turned downward at the thought of gazing into the object, knowing that the only future her _sight_ deemed worthy was that of her eyes fixed adoringly upon that _snake_. The vision was so vivid it invaded her very dreams and plagued her at every waking hour.

There had to be _something_ wrong with her gift.

There was absolutely _no_ possible way that she would _ever_—

"Why don't you try now?" Luna said, breaking her away from her thoughts. Her stare became transfixed upon the girl sitting beside her, wondering if she would continue to deny needing to follow instructions. "Maybe you'll see something different this time around?"

"Luna—?" Kagome blinked curiously, "—how did you _know_ that…?"

"_Oh_," Luna sighed softly, "I didn't."

Lifting an eyebrow, Kagome took a moment to ponder whether or not Luna was being serious, or merely attempting to tell her something in her own way. After a moment, though, she finally sighed, "_Alright_."

Luna merely smiled.

Gazing down into the small orb set before them, the Gryffindor girl took a moment to try and prepare herself for the bright, awestruck future she knew she would find herself within. The absolutely _ridiculous_ future. Her teeth clenched together and her gaze steady, she finally allowed herself to drift into the sweet embrace that she often found herself within.

"_What is that?_"

The Ravenclaw beside her frowned suddenly, as she realized that there was something not quite right about the situation. Kagome immediately reached out for the crystal ball, her eyes narrowing, as if she could not quite understand what it was she was attempting to discover within. Her eyes were clouded, distant, and it appeared that she was caught within the veil she was desperately trying to lift.

Professor Firenze laid a gentle hand upon Luna's shoulder, as the Ravenclaw reached out to touch her partner's shoulder. "Attempting to break the connection between the _now_ and the _future_ may cause havoc upon the young _seer's_ mind. It is best to allow the vision to play its part, for the future is often harsh upon those who have true _foresight_."

The Divination classroom hushed.

"_What is tha_—_?_" The world was gray and distant for a moment, as Kagome felt her mind reach forward in an attempt to pull away the veil blocking her from _seeing_ what should remain unseen. Surprise washed through her when the mist split, revealing a splash of pale skin against black robes. The vision began to clear almost immediately, and it felt as if the breath left her lungs when the Dark Lord's mark began to weave itself into the flesh presented before her eyes.

It felt as if the air around her shivered, as she found herself strangely fascinated by the snake twisting through the mouth of a skull.

The future she had found herself within was new, _true_, but the odd fixation her future seemed to have with the Dark Mark disturbed and disgusted her current state of mind. Thus, as she pulled herself away from the future she had found herself within, she was not surprised to find herself screaming, "_No!_"


	12. Eleven

**Eleven**

Her brow twitched slightly, as she crossed the path of several whispering fifth years. Everybody and anybody knew about her episode in the Divination tower a week ago, and she had high suspicions that Ginny Weasley had accidentally leaked it to her brother's new gossiping girlfriend. After all, it became rather obvious whenever the girl glanced away from her quickly each and every time someone so much as cast her a sideways look.

The Gryffindor could honestly say that she was used to the stares and the whispers, and she just wished that people would mind their own business. It was _not_ as if she was going to suddenly grow another head just because she had some odd case of _disconnected foresight_. Professor Firenze, after much discussion with her and Professor Trelawney, had labeled it as a future not yet _foreseen_, blocked even, by an event that may not occur.

Everything was _really_ just starting to hurt her head.

How in the world could she have _seen_ something that may not even happen?

Professor Trelawney explained that it was very rare, and usually explained as a large development of the _seers_ capabilities as the ability to spout prophecies began to form. The book she had given her explained that young _seers_ normally only developed the ability to see the future surrounding themselves. If the ability to predict the opposing future, thus creating a prophecy, began to develop, it was normally late into the _seer's_ years. In a few rare cases, however, young _seers_ developed the ability early and created a rift within the _veil_, as they became stuck between the two opposing futures created when a prophecy usually formed.

It really was just her luck.

The Higurashi girl released a quiet sigh, while she continued on her trek up to the Divination Tower once again. She needed to talk with Professor Trelawney while she was preparing for her next class. A smile touched her face at the thought, knowing that the Professor would probably be grumbling about having to share her classroom with Professor Firenze once she arrived.

Though—

A sharp gasp escaped her suddenly, as her vision clouded for a single moment. The future opened before her, as her eyes snapped to the left, glancing just beyond the Grand Staircase on the seventh floor. The _seen_ overlapped with reality, and it took her a moment to realize that the sight in front of her eyes was not that of _foresight_.

He was standing _right_ there.

"_Draco_," she whispered softly.

The Slytherin did not seem to take notice of her presence, as he rounded a corner and disappeared from her line of sight. Her breathing softened with his disappearance, though she was quick to wonder _why_ the prefect was on the seventh floor to begin with.

She had overheard that Draco and Pansy Parkinson had taken to patrolling the third floor corridor around this time of day, most likely due to a free period, and she took every precaution to avidly avoid the area. After the incident last year—she would _not_ think about that!—she would _not_ be caught dead on that floor at this time of day.

So, _why_ was Draco Malfoy on the seventh floor when he should be on the third?

Curiosity getting the best of her, she tried to quietly hurry down the corridor to try and see if she could catch sight of where he was headed. And knowing that he had a good head start and a large stride, she peaked around the corner he had disappeared behind the moment she reached it.

Her eyes widened at the sight before her, as surprised flooded through her body. "What was _that_?" Had it been a door? Where did it go?

And, more importantly, where had the Slytherin disappeared?


	13. Twelve

**Twelve**

She felt so _stupid_, to be honest.

How had she not figured it out almost immediately? She suspected that it had been the surprise that had hit her when she became stuck between reality and the _unseen_, but _still._ She, herself, had stood within the Room of Requirement the previous year while attempting to learn a useful spell or two rather than the dribble Dolores Umbridge was shoving down her throat.

The Room of Requirement had been Draco's destination. That much was obvious now. But, as she flipped another page in _Hogwarts: A History_ and took another suspicious glance toward the Slytherin Prince seated across the courtyard, she pondered the reason _why_ he would have need of the Room. It certainly was _not_ to learn the Patronus Charm.

Not only _that_, but how in the world was he keeping up with his schoolwork?

He looked so beaten down and pale that she would not be surprised to hear whispers about him not sleeping at night. It clearly was starting to look like he was a ghost, after all. Was he spending all of his time within the Room? _Why_? What in the world could he need that the Room was providing for him, and—?

The Gryffindor girl ducked her head down slightly as Blaise Zabini cast a sly glance in her direction from the Malfoy's side. Had he seen her looking? The dark skinned boy was just as bad as Malfoy himself, and with the added bonus of attempting to charm the skirt off of every girl that he so much as laid eyes upon. Her mouth twisted into a scowl at the thought, as she quickly cast a glance upward.

Oh _lord_, it was just her luck!

Quickly snapping her book shut, Higurashi Kagome swept her robe behind her when she stood suddenly. Her scowl settled full force upon the Slytherin approaching her, and she nearly growled at the realization that he had also drawn that _git's_ attention to her person. So, when he neared, she snapped, "Whatever it is you want, Zabini, you can keep it to yourself and march yourself back to wherever it is you came from!"

The Slytherin boy ignored the remark with a slight shrug of his shoulder, as he said, "Such lovely weather we're having, isn't it, _love_?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Oh, don't be that way," Blaise's eyes seemed to sparkle. "After all, you're the one with the wandering eyes. Thinking about coming to sit with Draco and myself, perhaps? You'd be such a brave little Gryffindor to do so, as I'm certain you know that those in Slytherin tend to _bite_."

"Oh, _as if!_" Kagome snarled.

Blaise turned his head slightly, noticing that the Slytherin Prince had narrowed his eyes in his direction for disobeying his wish to leave the Higurashi girl to herself. His smirk spread a bit on his handsome face, as he decided to lean into the Gryffindor fifth year. He was a little surprised she allowed him so close with her temper, as he whispered into her ear. "You may deny it, _Ka-go-me_, but I am quite certain that Draco would be quite _pleased_ if you decided to sit with him after the encounter the two of you had last year in the third floor corridor."

Her face reddened with embarrassment at the memory, before she pushed the Slytherin boy away from her. "_Don't touch me_," she hissed. It figured that that _git_ would tell his entire Slytherin posse about when she—_No!_

"Such fire," Blaise chuckled. "If you weren't already spoken for, I may have pursued you with a bit more vigor. For a Gryffindor, you're not half-bad, after all."

Had he just implied—?!

Huffing, Kagome did not even bother to gift the Slytherin with a reply. She straightened her back, making sure to cast a quick glare in the direction of the other _snake_, before spinning on her heel to stomp away from the courtyard.


	14. Thirteen

**Thirteen**

The Great Hall was booming with laughter that night.

The Higurashi girl joined in with a few snorts now and then as a few of the other Gryffindor students attempted fruitlessly to use one of the new Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes in a cup of pumpkin juice that refused to take to the prank object. She was not entirely certain what the product was supposed to do, but knowing Fred and George Weasley, she should probably be grateful one of the Professors took the time to prevent anything from exploding in the Great Hall.

The commotion down the Gryffindor table was not enough to distract her entirely, though, as she found her eyes sliding across the Great Hall once more. Her mouth turned downward into a frown almost immediately when she realized that _he_ was not sitting at the Slytherin table for the fourth night in a row. His usual spot sat empty once more, as Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe continued to stuff their faces nearby.

Her fork tapped against the plate set before her, and she finally allowed her gaze to shift downward after a moment or two. A soft sigh escaped her when she spotted her forlorn expression gazing back at her from the sparkling silver. Why did she _worry_ so much about his health? He was an absolute _git_, after all!

Her vision clouding before her eyes, she gave another sigh and shut herself from the world for a moment to shake away the familiar sensation. Her grip tightened around the utensil within her hand, and she gave another quick glance toward the Slytherin table to make certain that the boy was not seated there. It was _stupid_, to be honest, since she had already looked a hundred times and it was not as if he was just going to show up out of—

Her eyes widened in surprise almost immediately, because there he was, seated perfectly across the Great Hall from where she sat. His gray eyes glimmered in the floating candlelight, as he seemed to stare directly into her soul across the distance. Her face colored beneath his intense gaze, wondering what was going on behind that fiery gaze. Her tongue swiped across her bottom lip, before his name tumbled softly from her mouth. "_Draco_."

"—_ey_, are you okay?"

Twisting her head sharply, Kagome snapped her eyes up to the girl standing behind her. "_Oh_," she said, "was there something you wanted, Hermione?"

Hermione Granger blinked curiously down at the fifth year student, before she subconsciously thrust out the prefect badge nestled neatly upon her breast. She gave a quick glance behind her, noticing that Harry was urging her forward with his eyes. "I noticed that you were a little tense, was all," Hermione replied after a moment. "Were you having another vision?"

"_No_," the Higurashi girl said slowly. "Thank you for being concerned, though."

Hermione frowned a bit at her answer, though she did not seem to be deterred. "I've heard that you're beginning to develop the skill to _prophesize_, as well, and I thought that you might want to know that I read up a bit on the subject. If there's anything that you need help finding or if you just need someone to talk to, I'd be more than happy to help you, Kagome."

"Professor Trelawney is doing everything she can to help me," Kagome frowned. Her eyes narrowed, having noticed the subtle glance down the table that Hermione had done. "So, _sadly_, I'm going to have to decline your offer, Hermione. Thank you for trying, but _please_ tell Mr. Potter that whatever is going on inside his head is absolute _rubbish_."

Hermione sighed, saying, "I'm really sorry, Kagome. Harry's just _stressed_, is all."

"Yes, well, he can keep his stress to himself." The Gryffindor fifth year stabbed her fork into another chunk of meat upon her plate, and quickly shoved it into her mouth as she sent a fierce glare down the table toward Harry Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived was staring back at her with narrowed eyes, before he was pulled away by something that someone nearby said to him. She huffed, "You're a good friend, Hermione, but you shouldn't let him push you into things just because he's being paranoid."

Hermione merely nodded in response, before she said, "Have a nice night, Kagome."

A smile finally twitched upon her face, as she replied, "You, too." She watched as the other Gryffindor turned on her heel and returned to her seat next to Harry, whispering softly to him when he began to question her. Kagome's smile quickly vanished, and she gave another soft huff underneath her breath when she realized that Harry _still_ thought she had _wanted_ to snog with that _git_ in the corridor.

The thought lifted her gaze toward the Slytherin table once more that night, and the Higurashi girl found herself oddly disappointed to realize that the Malfoy boy had taken to leaning his head tiredly into his hand. He looked so unlike himself, as pale and worn down as he was, without the taunting gaze and jeering sneer that he had perfected just for her. It was almost as if she was staring at an entirely different person.

The reflecting candlelight drew her gaze away from him and toward his other hand after a moment, and she found herself blinking curiously toward the bright red apple he held delicately within his grasp.


	15. Fourteen

**Fourteen**

Curiosity always killed the cat, they say.

Higurashi Kagome ducked her head back around a corner, as she waited for the last of the giggling Ravenclaw group to vanish down the staircase and out of sight. It was silly to think that she was hiding from a pack of third year students, but, to be honest, she would rather not give anyone another reason to think she wanted to snog a _snake_. She just wanted to know what it was he needed from the Room of the Requirement so desperately.

There was no crime in trying to find out whether or not he was up to no good!

Certain that there were not any stragglers left behind from the previous Divination class, the Gryffindor girl finally swept down the corridor toward where she knew the Room of Requirement to appear. She paused only to check the corridor itself, though she was positive she had given the Slytherin Prince ample time to enter the Room himself. A slight nod of satisfaction shifted her robes, as she slowly approached the area where the Room had appeared each time she had seen it.

The only question now was whether or not her attempt to enter the Room after him would be successful. The Room of Requirement appeared only to those who needed it most, but she had _absolutely_ no idea what it was that the Malfoy boy needed that was allowing him access to the Room. It was impossible to know whether or not her deeply embedded need to follow him, to discover what he was hiding, was going to open the Room to where it led the sixth year student.

A sigh escaped her at the thought, though it did little to crush her determination.

She _would_ find her way into the Room of Requirement after him.

Her pace was steady and controlled when she began her trek back and forth across the corridor, knowing that the Room would grant her entrance upon the third pass if her need was great enough. There was a familiarity in the path that she did not recognize, and it took her a second to realize that she had drifted away from herself and into the _unseen_. The world was gray for a brief moment, before she found herself turning toward the door that split through the mist within her vision.

A swift shake of her head to disconnect the _future_ from the _now_ revealed that the door itself was real.

The Room of Requirement had heard her plea.

Kagome felt her heart quicken the moment she reached out to open the door. There was no telling what was on the other side. The Room could be leading her straight into a den of poisonous snakes waiting to strike once a lion entered their domain. But, it that were the case, why was it taking such a toll on Draco Malfoy? Was that what she had _seen_ in Divination class earlier in the year? Was he, _perhaps_, being initiated into the Dark Lord's ranks?

"_No_," she whispered to herself. That did not make any sense. If there were Death Eaters within Hogwarts walls, they were students that had most likely been following in the footsteps of their parents. And why would the Dark Lord leave it to a bunch of children to determine whether or not a Malfoy was _good enough_ to be a Death Eater?

Besides, she had yet to see anyone else approach the Room of Requirement while she was observing the Slytherin Prince.

The portion of the students from Dumbledore's Army no longer had any need of the Room since Dolores Umbridge had been expelled from the school the previous year. And many of the other students merely stumbled upon the Room whenever they were in a panic and found themselves on the wrong floor. So, really, the idea that anyone else had managed to slip by and enter the Room alongside the boy she was following was absurd.

Knowing that she was merely delaying the inevitable, the Higurashi girl finally pulled the door open. Her first step inside was filled with confusion and awe, as she gazed upon the cathedral like area that the Room had chosen to create before her eyes. The high windows sent shafts of light down upon the objects hidden for, _perhaps_, centuries within the Room, and now stowed away to create pathways lined with thousands and thousands of books, furniture, potions, hats, jewels, and everything else that she could possibly name.

She jumped when the door shut behind her, spinning on her heel.

A loud squeak forced itself from her throat the moment the Slytherin Prince grabbed her necktie and yanked her toward his chest. She stumbled into him, grabbing a fist full of his robe to steady herself in her surprise, before she cast a glance up into his sharp, burning gaze.

Draco's breath was hot against her ear, as he whispered, "Didn't your mother ever teach you that it's _rude_ to stalk other people?"

Her face flushed immediately beneath his stare, and she gasped quietly when he pressed his cool forehead up against her own. She saw her _future—their _future—reflected in his eyes for a moment, and instantly pulled away from him with a hard shove to his shoulder. "Let go of me!" she cried.

"No," he yanked at her neck lightly.

Finding herself stumbling into him once more with the pull, Kagome spat, "What the hell is _wrong_ with you?"

The Malfoy surprised her once again, as he placed a gentle hand upon the back of her head and pulled her back into him when she tried to escape once more. His long fingers shifted through her hair, and finally settled at the base of her neck to pull her head back so that she was gazing up at him. He seemingly ignored her, as he stated, "You shouldn't be _here_."

Her eyes widened in response.

And then he stepped back, leaving her to catch herself, as he demanded, "_Leave_."

Surprise filling her to the brim, the Gryffindor merely watched him as he brushed by her and vanished into the depths of the Room. Her heart was beating furiously within her chest, as she attempted to shake away the pleasant delirium that his mere presence had caused within her mind.


	16. Fifteen

**Fifteen**

Who in the _world_ did he think he was!

Higurashi Kagome suddenly gave a loud huff, as she sharply turned on her heel. It had taken her a moment or two to collect herself, but, _damn it_, she was _not_ going to let that insufferable git lose her just because he needed a lesson in _personal_ space. After all, there was no telling how many different corners the snake could have disappeared around in order to lurk amongst the shadows.

Her shoes pounded against the stone beneath her feet, as she raced after the Slytherin Prince before he got too much of a lead on her. The Gryffindor girl was determined more than ever to find out what he was doing after his little _stunt_.

How _dare_ he tell her what to do!

If Draco Malfoy thought that she was going to take his demand lying down, he certainly had another thing coming to him. Had he hit his head recently? He must have, for he was _definitely_ in need of a reminder as to why she absolutely _despised_ him for many of her early Hogwarts years!

Fury hot on her heels, Kagome was surprised when she turned a corner to find that she had found the Slytherin boy so easily. She supposed that she should not have been surprised, since it was obvious that even Draco Malfoy could have gotten lost within the maze that the Room of Requirement had created. It made sense that he would not stray entirely too far from where the door was located.

She halted almost immediately, watching him for a moment, as he muttered something under his breath and tapped his wand lightly against the wooden door to the cabinet settled neatly into what could have been a corner among the books that surrounded it. Her anger melted into curiosity the instant he yanked the door open, only to sigh loudly in disappointment.

Was he expecting something to appear within the cabinet? Or had he placed something inside? And, if he had placed something inside the cabinet, what was supposed to happen after he finished his incantation? Was it a summoning into the unknown? A gateway? What was on the other side? Or was it meant to lead him somewhere?

The questions began to pile higher and higher with each second that ticked by.

Kagome's feet carried her forward, as she blinked heavily at Draco's back. The Slytherin Prince did not even seem to notice her shadow as it fell over him, or the sound of her feet echoing into the quiet that surrounded them. The cabinet held his complete attention, and she immediately regretted the worry that swept through her mind.

_This_ was _not_ the time to be worrying about his health!

Not when she was _so close_ to knowing what was dragging him so far down that he did not even seem to feel the need to eat. Not when she was _so close_ to understanding what had been nagging at her since she first noticed how pale he was becoming with each passing day. Not when…

A loud sigh escaped her when she realized that she was only making herself worry _more_ with each passing thought. There was absolutely no reason for her to worry over the Slytherin! He had made it his mission to torment her from the moment she so much as opened her mouth in his presence. Though, thinking back on it, she supposed that that could have just been because—

Her eyes widening, Higurashi Kagome came to the realization that she was _actually_ attempting to justify the way the Malfoy boy had treated her for five long _years_. Her hand started to lift toward her temple in an attempt to rub away the headache that she was beginning to form with each new emotion that swept through her. Then, after a moment, she snapped, "You're _so_ insufferable, did you know that?"

The boy stiffened considerably, as he growled, "I told you to _leave_."

She merely huffed in response.

His shifted somewhat, snapping his head in her direction. His cool gray eyes were filled with anger, narrowing upon the sight of her standing so close to him. Draco's lip lifted in a familiar sneer, before he snarled, "_Get out of here!_"

Kagome felt her mouth drop slightly. The shock immediately dissipated, her own anger sparking back to life, and she decided that it was finally time to tell the Slytherin where he could shove his demands.

Nobody pushed around Higurashi Kagome, _especially_ not Draco freaking Malfoy!


	17. Sixteen

**Sixteen**

"Don't you _dare_ tell me what to do, Draco Malfoy!" she snapped, her voice filled with her hidden fury. Years of spitting venom back and forth with the Slytherin Prince gave her the advantage, as she took the opportunity to take the upper hand in the situation. "Do you think that I'm _stupid_? That I don't know that you're up to something in here? Did you _really_ expect me to just turn around and walk out because you _told_ me to?"

Draco's eyes narrowed a little further.

"I don't _care_ who your father is," she raged, "or who your mother is, or who in the world your grandfather was! I don't _care_ that you think you're the greatest thing that has ever landed on this planet! You're nothing but a little _boy_ who hides behind his daddy's cloak in hopes that nobody will notice how scared he is!" She took a step forward, glaring down her nose. "You're an _idiot_, and you don't have _any_ right to try and control me!"

Her hand moved wildly with each word that left her mouth, as she attempted to jab each and every one of them into the Malfoy's head. Maybe _this_ time her opinion would stick with him. However, from the look in his eye, she highly doubted that anything she had said had even hit his brain!

Draco swept onto his feet while she spoke, allowing her to continue in her rant knowing that she would eventually run out of steam. His sneer remained in place, giving him an uncaring appearance, as he contemplated the quickest way to send the little lion running from his presence.

"_I_ demand that you tell me what is so important about that stupid cabinet that you're spending all your time in here!" she spat. "That you're not taking the time to eat dinner in the Great Hall! That you're not doing any of your assignments! That you're constantly pacing around wherever you're seen, only to make an excuse, and run to that _damned_ thing! Or so help me, I'll have Professor Dumbledore in here so fast that it'll make your head spin!"

The Malfoy's mouth twitched into a smirk with each sentence that escaped her lips. He stepped forward, forcing her to tilt her head back in order to look up into his face as she spoke, and allowed her to finish her little tirade. "Well, _well_," he chuckled, "I didn't know that you'd been watching me for so long, Higurashi. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were _jealous_."

Kagome gasped, "Oh, I would _never_!"

Draco merely released a slight, "_Tsk_."

Glowering up at him, Kagome huffed, "_Well_?"

The Slytherin boy smirked a little more at the sound of her surprise when he once again grabbed onto her necktie and pulled her toward him. "You should watch where you're going, Higurashi," he whispered into her ear. "You keep falling all over me, and I might start to think that you _like_ me."

Pushing heavily at his shoulder, the Higurashi girl gasped at the assumption. "_As if!_" she cried. Her mission was forgotten for a single moment, as she tried desperately to remove Draco's strong grip from her clothing. "You're _so_ delusional! Let go of me! Let _go_ of me!"

His other hand pushed into the thick hair settled at the base of her neck. A slight jerk on the black strands caused her to look up into his face, her eyes wide and confused. Draco's smirk stretched a little more, as he said, "I wouldn't be so sure of that, Ka-_go _-me. I wasn't the one who kissed you last year, now was I?"

"I—I—" she sputtered, "—that was a _mistake_."

He leaned into her a little, brushing the tip of his nose against her own. He could see the way her brilliant blue eyes began to cloud over underneath his stare, and it appeared that she could not look away even if she tried. He leaned in a little closer, whispering, "Though, I won't deny that I started our next little _tryst_."

The memory of what happened after she rushed from the Great Hall the previous year caused her to blush heavily, knowing that she could not escape the reality that Draco Malfoy had—had—

Her vision clouded underneath the pressure, forcing her into the future that simply could not be true. A gasp escaped her, though, when the mist split before her eyes. She saw herself immediately, cradled within Draco Malfoy's embrace, with her mouth pressed hot and heavy against his own. The need that pierced her heart was thick, as she attempted to pull herself away from that which could _not_ be _real_.

"…at do you _see_ when you look at me?"

His voice split through the fog, bringing her back to herself. Her heart was beating wildly, as she shook her head. The need she had felt left her in a state of turmoil, and she just wanted to get away from the Slytherin in order to sort through the emotion that had hit her within her _vision_. "Let go of me!" she whimpered. "_Let go of me!_"

Draco's eyebrow lifted in wonderment, as he asked again, "What do you _see_ when you look at me, Kagome?"

Despite how determined she had been to find out what he had been doing within the Room of Requirement, the Gryffindor girl surprised even herself when her hand struck him across the face. Her face was flushed in confusion and embarrassment, though she was not surprised when the Slytherin cast his own look of surprise in her direction.

She had _never_ hit him.

_Never_.

She took a step away from him, feeling his hand slip away from her necktie. Then, turning on her heel in order to flee, she shouted her response back over her shoulder at him. "_Nothing!_"


	18. Seventeen

**Seventeen**

"Luna, where are your shoes?"

"_Oh!_" The Ravenclaw girl smiled knowingly, as she twirled on her heel to look upon her Gryffindor companion. "They're around here somewhere, I'm sure. They all mysteriously disappeared again recently."

"_Nargles_, I assume?" the Higurashi sighed.

Luna nodded, "I'm afraid so, yes."

Kagome did not have the heart to tell Luna that the other students in the Ravenclaw house found it amusing to hide her personal items around the grounds. She always suspected that Luna knew, really she did, but she could not help but give the Ravenclaw girl a lopsided grin with her natural response. It was always refreshing to see her friend so determined to learn more about the world around her, even when it was something that no one else believed in.

The world had always seemed so black and white to her, after all.

Her grin slowly began to disappear with the thought, as she found herself drifting back to the moment when her hand struck Malfoy across the face. Her grip tightened on the books she had chosen to hold close to her heart instinctively. Why had he asked her _that_ question? How had he come to the conclusion that her vision had involved him?

_No_, that was stupid.

It was obvious how he had come to that conclusion, since they had been completely alone inside the Room of Requirement. There had been very little, with how focused she had been upon him, that could have triggered her to drift into the _future_. And with how many times she had done so in the past, he had to recognize the look that overcame her by now.

"…_gome_?" Luna's worried voice barely penetrated her sudden seclusion, and her mind easily wiped it away with her newfound worry.

How _long_ had he known?

Her pace quickened a little bit in her panic. She wanted to avoid the worry beginning to eat away at her thoughts as much as she wanted to avoid the Slytherin himself nowadays. It was not _healthy_, she tried to tell herself. He meant absolutely _nothing_ to her. Draco Malfoy was the boy that had tormented her for most of her adolescence. There was simply no _possible_ way that her _foresight_ was correct. There was _no_ future between them!

Luna's hand landed gently upon her shoulder in that instant. Her voice was little more than a whimsical whisper within her ear, but her tone of understanding greatly outshined how quietly she spoke. "Kagome, _wait_," the Ravenclaw called. "This is the _wrong_ floor."

Luna always had a way of knowing every little detail just through observation alone, and when the Gryffindor girl finally glanced up from her feet, she understood why her friend had been attempting to bring her back to herself.

_The third floor_.

She was on the _third_ floor.

Already she could _see _it. It was not a vision of _foresight_, no, but a memory. She had buried it deep within herself and swore to never tell anyone. Not when _he_ had acted so different in that single moment. Not when _he_ had given her _that_ look.

Oh _god_, was _that_ why she could not stop thinking about him?

It had angered and embarrassed her when he cornered her after she had fled from the Great Hall the previous year. The vision that she had experienced within her goblet had not properly warned her away from the Slytherin, and she had quickly found herself pushed up against the wall. His mouth had been next, demanding that which she did not wish to give to him, and she had tried so desperately to push him away.

But it had not been the kiss that had tormented her, _no_.

It had been the gentle look in his eye when he pulled away. As if he had _cared_. As if he had seen her for more than just the Gryffindor that he had taken upon himself to torment for four years. The mere memory of it caused a light blush to spread across her cheeks.

He had confused her more, though, when he had told her to be _safe_.

What did that _mean_? Was he in trouble, even _then_?

"Kagome." Luna pulled her back from the brink almost immediately, as she asked, "What's wrong? You know you can tell me _anything_."

"_Nothing_," she whispered. She could not bring herself to tell Luna, even if she tried. "…_nothing_."

They both knew it was a lie.


	19. Eighteen

**Eighteen**

The Higurashi girl allowed her brow to tilt downward, releasing a quiet sigh at the realization that she needed to use the nearest bathroom. It was really just her luck, since she was pretty positive that she was going to be late for Transfiguration class already. This would be the third time this week, and she was pretty positive that Professor McGonagall would hold to her promise to give her detention this time.

Maybe if she had a _really_ good excuse, though?

"As if, Higurashi," she laughed to herself. Her quiet laughter quickly died away, though, as she turned to head in the direction of the bathroom in the next corridor over. If she was going to be late anyway, she might as well have an excuse to tell Professor McGonagall when the woman was glaring down at her from over her glasses.

It was not as if it would be a _lie, _after all. Just a little detour. The Gryffindor Head would surely think she was crazy if she tried to tell her that every day on her way to Classroom 1B, she had to take four flights of stairs that caused her to cross the path leading down into the third floor corridor. And that every day since she had accidentally allowed her feet to lead her there, she felt the obsessive need to stand in the very spot that had apparently doomed her from the start.

Another tiny sigh escaped her, knowing that some piece of her hoped that _he_ would find her there one day. It was always the wrong time of day, but it _was_ the floor that he and Pansy Parkinson had been assigned to patrol. She feared that that was the actual reason she found herself standing in that spot every day, staring at the wall as if it would answer all of her unanswered questions.

She wanted to hate herself. How could she have let _this_ happen to herself? He was Draco _freaking_ Malfoy! The boy she was _supposed_ to _loathe_ for all eternity! She was _not_ supposed to be constantly thinking about him, worrying about him, and hoping that whatever mess he had gotten himself into did not end up… _killing _him.

Her body tensed at the very thought, but she was quick to shake the emotion away. He was a _Slytherin_, she tried to reason with herself. He was _probably_ a Death Eater like his father was before him, and she was fairly certain that he was from how on edge he was making Harry Potter. That in itself made him _evil_, but…

There it was. That little _but_ that always managed to pop into her reasoning.

Her father had been a Slytherin, but that did not make him evil. He had been a grown man, though, able to make his own decision on whether he wanted to follow the Dark Lord or marry the pretty little Hufflepuff who brightened his world.

Draco was a _boy_. He would have not have had a choice, whether he wanted it or not, due to the fact that his own parents probably pushed it onto him out of sheer _fear_ for his life. They _loved_ him, did they not? She was fairly certain that Slytherin or not, his family spoiled him out of love! And so, their awful choice fell upon him.

"Oh my _god_," Kagome groaned. She was doing it _again_!

The Gryffindor girl closed her eyes for only a brief moment, trying to compose herself, but quickly snapped them open when she stepped into a puddle of water. She took a step or two backward, suspicion clearly written in her eyes. Her wand slowly slid from her pocket, poised and waiting for that little _shit_ to show himself. She would get that little poltergeist _good_ this time, since the last time she had come across a strange puddle in the middle of the hall, Peeves had dumped an entire bucket of water on her head several seconds later.

The attack did not come, though, and she started to feel somewhat stupid with each second that ticked away. The puddle was pretty close to the boys' washroom, after all, so there was a chance that it had flooded out of the door and into the corridor to settle.

A frown tugged at her lip, as she noticed a slight ripple course through the still water from the edge of her vision. She glanced down, her mind focusing on the liquid and forcing away the shout that she was fairly certain she had heard in the background. Kagome's eyes widened, the familiar sensation of the _future_ crashing over her, as the water at her feet started to bleed crimson red like blood.

The door slamming against the wall startled her back into herself just in time for her to glance up to see Harry Potter staring at her with a crazed look in his eye. His body was shaking, and he had a death grip on his wand that was causing his knuckles to turn stark white. "Harry?" she called out to him, concerned.

The Boy-Who-Lived shook his head, and nearly pushed her over when he finally forced him way past her. His crazy seemed to hold her captive, as she turned herself to watch him finally sprint down the rest of the corridor and out of sight.

There was definitely something _wrong_.

The feeling was so potent that she was surprised she could not taste it in the air around her. A shiver raced up and down her spine suddenly, knowing that there was no way she could ignore whatever had just happened between her and Harry. But, she suspected that the feeling did not pertain to Harry himself, but rather whatever he had left in the washroom that had caused him to involve magic.

It almost seemed wrong for her to walk into the boys' washroom, but she pushed the door open easily enough without even realizing that she had crossed the distance. The Gryffindor girl bit her lip when she did not see anything out of place, and hoped that no one happened to need to use this particular room while she was searching for whatever Harry had left behind.

The room was eerily quiet, despite the facet that was spraying water onto the floor somewhere in the room. Had Harry taken his anger out on the plumbing? More importantly, what had caused him to use magic while using the toilet of _all_ things?

There had to be _more_. That look in his eye spoke of more.

But—

"He's hurt," a quiet voice called out to her, "you should help him."

Turning on her heel, Kagome blinked wildly. "_Myrtle_?"

The ghost that normally haunted the first floor bathroom pointed down the pathway that led to a separate set of sinks, and slowly began to drift into the floor beneath her. "I was just watching," she said. "It was marvelous! But… he hurt _him_. He's already so _alone_, and now he must feel like the entire world is trying to—"

The Gryffindor girl was already moving toward the area where the ghost had suggested she go. Myrtle's voice drifted around the quiet hanging heavily in the room, causing her to pick up her pace when her heart kicked itself into a fury. There were very few people that could cause such a reaction out of Harry Potter.

"—_tear him a part_."

She stopped at the edge of the circular room, staring at the water lapping against her feet. The world seemed to slow when she glanced up and to the right, her pupils shrinking when she caught sight of the crimson liquid mingling with the crystal blue and stretching toward her with each passing second.

Her heart nearly stopped when she finally saw _him_, and so she _screamed_.

"_Draco!_"

* * *

**Note:** This one got a little carried away with itself. ^_^;;;


End file.
